Hiluxian Empire
The Hiluxian Empire is a state located in central Thietia. History The three tribes Hilux The main ethnic group in the country was the Hilux peoples. Around 5500p the first Hilux began to arrive, mostly from north Thietia. For 2000 years they roamed the area as nomadic folk. They became sedentary around 3500 BC and built their first city, Mazatle, which was mysteriously abandoned in 3100. They ended up building other cities, such as Tocto Zuma and Toloc Sumí (their capital). Nakua The Nakua were a people who inhabited the area east of the Telzeco River. These people migrated here from the north and are likely related to the Ixhal. Not much is known about their early history but they seemed to have arrived at their new homeland around 3200p. These people built few cities, mostly near mountaintops. Ixotle, their main city, was built around 3000 p. Zitale was built around 2800p. They were known for building temples on mountaintops, and many stairs to reach them. Ixhal The Ixhal were a people who lived north of the Telzeco River (Yixoc River in the Ixhal language). Their ancestors arrived there around 10,000 BC and remained quite isolated, living in jungle huts. Around 4300 they began stone working and by 3800 were building large monuments. Ixhal, their capital, was constructed before 3600 and was known to be a lush paradise city. Built in a clearing in the deep jungles, it was full of architectural wonders and was the most modern city of its age. Even the Hilux had heard stories of Ixhal, which they saw as an earthly heaven. Early history These tribes started to meet up around 3000. Hiluxian explorers crossed the Telzeco River and discovered Nakua villages. Over time, they began to bring their language and religion, and the Nakua were slowly converted to the Hiluxian Religion. Around 2600 the Zosi of Hilux married his son (Shamatle) to the King of Nakua's only daughter. He inherited his father's lands in 2594 and his wife's lands ca. 2590, and combined them to form the Hiluxian empire. He built up a large army and the beginnings of a civil service. Invasion of Ixhal Much different things occurred in Ixhal lands; the old king had died around 2520 and there was a power struggle between his sons. This turned into a full civil war. In the midst of this fighting the Imperial Hiluxan army marched into Ixhal to subdue the rebellion and control the area (ca. 2440). But, the Ixhal they found was not the one they had heard of in the stories of past. Much of the once marvelous city was burnt down, its people were in disarray and its magnificent temples and monuments had deteriorated in over 80 years on infighting. Only until 2391 did the Hiluxians conquer Ixhal. Society The Hiluxian people are split into several social levels. The highest social class is the nobility, made up of the emperor, his family and the high priest. The next level is made up of religious priests and other holy men/women. It is followed by the warrior class (professional soldiers), the political class (civil servants), the craftsmen class and the builder class (free people who work building monuments). The slaves are at par with the builder class, except that they are not free people. These classes are quite rigid and only women can really move (if the daughter of a civil servant marries a priest she joins the priest class, at least partially). Politics The government of the Hiluxian peoples is an Empire. It is ruled over by an all-powerful warrior-king. But, his advisors, including a council of ministers and the High Priest also have some sway over him. Religion The Hiluxian Religion is the official state religion, having been practiced for several milleniums. It is based around a multitude of gods, each with its own purpose. Economy and subsistence The subsistence of the early tribes was based around hunting (all) and fishing (except for the Ixhal). Trade between these tribes sprung up as early as 2900 BC. Most early trade was conducted overland, and though the Hilux had created wooden boats by 2500 (and even simpler reed boats ca. 2800) they were not really seaworthy and were only used for navigating small rivers. Around 2300, with the Hiluxians discovery of copper and bronze weapons, they became more effective militarily and were able to protect trade caravans against raiders and thieves. By 1900 the Hiluxians had developed larger galley-like ships which were able to navigate larger distances and increased (and sped up) trade. Military In pre-empire history the three tribes had no need for armies. Their hunters would often be enough protection. Zosi Shamatle created a standing army around 2580, amde up of professional soldiers. They were equipped with flint and stone weapons, but by 2300 began to employ copper and bronze weapons. Category:Hilux Category:Pangam-Pangat